Whoops
by SerifFluoride
Summary: When Raito gets epic fails since he fails to notice minor details.
1. Whoops var 1: Numbers

**Whoops var. no. 1**: Numbers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DN and it's characters. I just own the notebook and the cellphone accessory, even if I do not have a phone

**Note:** This is an "I-hate-Takada-and-Mikami" fic...yeah, 'cause Takada's the bitch who killed Mello, and Mikami's the scheiβekopf who killed Takada, thus stopping me from taking revenge on Mello TToTT

* * *

SINCE Yagami Raito lost his cellphone on the train ride home, he had to buy another one.

After buying a cellphone and a SIM card from the mall, he suddenly remembered that he forgot the numbers of his faithful disciples: Mikami Teru and Takada Kiyomi. So he paid them a visit to get their numbers.

Raito left immediately after visiting Mikami's house to get his cellphone number.

Then, he went to the TV station where Takada works to get hers.

As Takada dictated to Raito her number, he wrote it down on the same slip of paper where he wrote Mikami's number down, since he left the phone at home to change clothes (someone spilled juice on him...in your face, Kira!).

After that, Takada insisted that Raito to stay for some coffee and a conversation; Raito relented, since he had nothing better to do.

As soon as the woman got up, she clutched her chest and fell to the ground, dead.

Raito, who was shocked at what happened, fell to her. Then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed the paper where he put the numbers of Mikami and Takada. He picked it up and read it again--

09275040730 - Mikami Teru  
09158939031 - Takada Kiyomi

He blinked, then realized the mistake of his actions: When he hastily pulled out a sheet of paper from his wallet to get Mikami's number, he failed to notice _what kind_ of paper it was.

Whoops.


	2. Whoops var 2: Names

**Whoos var. no. 2: Names**

**Disclaimer: **don't own DN and characters.

**Note:** don't kill me.

* * *

AS Yagami Light took a shower, a bright idea flashed in his lead like a **light**bulb.

If he were to kill L, then most likely his criminal database and all files related to the Kira case will be deleted. Whereas if he knew L's name, he can blackmail him to give out all sorts of info about the criminals like Lind L. Tailor, and/or force him to clear Light all suspicion of being Kira.

So he went to Rem to ask of L's name. After all, he can make it look like he's protecting Misa without making Rem sacrifice herself.

And so he pushed this point to the death god.

However, Rem was reluctant. "Even if I wanted to, I cannot. I'm not supposed to." She said.

Then Light had another idea. "Well, what if you write it down?"

"I suppose, but give me a paper and a pen first."

In haste, Light took out a sheet of paper from his wallet and a pen from his pocket, and handed it over to Rem to write L's name down.

x

x

Meanwhile, L was wondering why on earth Light and Rem were taking too long in the broom closet, so he got up to meet them personally. But even before he got to the door, he clutched his chest and died.

x

x

Light was rather happy when he read L's name over and over again. When he turned to Rem to thank her for her cooperation, he only saw a pile of dust from where she floated.

At the same time, Matsuda and Aizawa told him that there was an emergency regarding L.

When Light took another look at the paper with L's name in it, his eyes widened.

Whoops.

* * *

Thank God that's over.

Anyway, I just did this while waiting for a friend of mine to pick me up for something very important (clue: it involves EVERY subject in our curiculuum). And she's taking sooooooooooo (add more o's) goddamn friggin' long. That Horst should never keep me waiting.

Anyways, please review! Tell me if I need to be funnier, 'cause I'm not _that_ good at making other people laugh.

aufwiedersehen!


	3. Whoops var 3: Letters

**A/N:**

I know, I know, it's supposed to be finished, but I can't resist.  
Since Light killed Takada in the first chapter, Takada should return the favor.  
Besides, Takada's that _Scheißekopf_ who dared to kill Mello......I can never forgive her for that!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Death Note. I know, I get it.

* * *

**AS** Yagami Light thought of buying some chocolates or cakes for Misa this Valentine's day, he subconsciously counted the amount of money in his wallet.

He then remembered that Misa doesn't like chocolates or cakes, so he left the bakeshop and went to the flower shop to buy some roses instead.

When he arrived, the owner of the shop, a nineteen-year-old girl with dark curls of hair and coal-black eyes, greeted him. Ignoring the girl, he proceeded to choose the roses to gift to her.

When he was about to reach into his back pocket for his wallet, he realized that his wallet is now gone. Missing. Lost.

So he ran to the bakeshop to see if his wallet was there (he didn't even pay for the flowers he took), bumping into an old lady and a hot-tempered businessman in the process.

When he got to the bakeshop, he ran a one-man search party to find his wallet. After minutes (that seemed like hours) of finding, that wallet really wasn't there anymore.

Now, Light wasn't worried about the cash in the wallet, since there wasn't much in that wallet, but the thing that worries him is the slips of paper in the billfold of his wallet.

The person who picks up that wallet and discover the power of the Death Note paper might become another Kira, and that would be another problem altogether for Light.

Light knew what could happen because of this simple mistake.

So, all that he can say now is: _Whoops_.

_//dansunmomentdepaix//_

When Takada Kiyomi arrived at her house, the first thing she did was to run to her room and lock the door.

She then started to lay out the things she bought from the mall earlier that morning: gift wrapper, a book entitled _A Clockwork Orange_, tickets to a concert, a black polo shirt, and a very expensive nautical watch. Anyone might not believe that she will buy a lot of expensive stuff for her boyfriend, but let her be. If she wants to be broke for that guy, then let her.

She then took out a black leather wallet from her right-hand pocket and looked at its contents. She saw some cash, cards, 2x2 ID pictures, and Yagami Light's college ID.

_Oh, so this is Yagami-kun's wallet, _she thought. _I can return this to him tomorrow, since it's already to late to return it today._

After a few minutes' time of exploring in his wallet, she took out several sheets of paper from the billfold of the wallet, and thought, _Now what would Yagami-kun do with these? Maybe I can do him a favor as to dispose of this trash._

With that, she disposed of those sheets of paper, and proceeded to wrapping the things she had bought with gift wrapper as a Valentine's gift for Light.

_//dansunmomentdepaix//_

_T__he Next Day…_

Ahh, Valentine's Day; a season of one's profession of love to another, the next best day for giving gifts (apart from Christmas), and the time mushy crappy love movies are often watched by young couple in movie theaters. _[A/N: Shit, man. Gag me with a spoon and let's get it over with]_

Meanwhile, at a classroom in To-Oh University, Yagami Light was still fretting about the loss of his wallet, and Takada was also worried about how to give her presents to Light.

Anyway, Takada just gave her gift to Light personally, with a smile and a _Happy Valentine's Day _greeting, and left. Light really didn't care much, since the loss of his wallet was too much to bear.

During classes, Takada fished through her bag to get her notebook, and was surprised to find that the concert tickets were still there. Immediately, she took one of them, rummaged through her bag for a sheet of paper, any paper. Upon finding one, she wrote:

_  
Yagami-kun,_

_I want to invite you to watch a concert with me this Friday, 16 February 2009, at the Kawasaki Theater.  
_

_Along with this letter is a ticket to the said concert._

_I do hope you can come with me. It would be deeply appreciated if you do._

_With love, _

_Takada_

With that, she wrapped the ticket with that sheet of paper, stapled it, and wrote _To Yagami Light_, and had it passed around the room.

When it got to Light, he opened the letter, and read it. But even before he finished the letter, he clutched his chest and died.

Some surprised classmates flocked over the dead college student, checking him out, while Takada sat there, stunned, at what happened.

...

In a few years in the future, Takada Kiyomi will be nothing but a traumatized vegetable, unable to walk, unable to walk, and needs the assistance of a maid to push her wheelchair about.

...

_Back to the present..._

Meanwhile, Ryuuk was hovering above the crowd of students in the room. Chuckling, he said. "Tsk tsk tsk. If only that Takada knew what she did. Kekeke."

...

Whoops.

* * *

LOL that was fun! xD  
I never knew killing Light would be _that _fun!

Oh, I forgot. When I said Takada had disposed of those papers, I never stated _where._ It kinda ended up in her bag.

Thank you, Rammstein, for inspiring me xD.

Now, care for a review?  
Danke schoen~!


End file.
